


Inspiration Comes in Many Flavors

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [15]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Present Buying", Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.Blair realizes there's one more present he wants to buy for Jim.





	Inspiration Comes in Many Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Present Buying"

Okay: finish wrapping everything tonight, drop off the Christmas stuff for the twins at Steven's in the morning by eight-thirty, meet up with Yvonne and Rusty at ten for coffee and a strategy session (next week's meeting with New Horizon Limited about their proposed Rainbow Falls development project promised to be a bear), get an elf for Jim, hit Reynaud's for a box of champagne truffles to take along to the cabin next weekend —

Blair stopped walking. Wait. Get an elf for Jim?

Someone bumped into him from behind, muttering an insincere-sounding apology, and Blair belatedly moved from the center of the sidewalk towards the curb, out of the way of the bustle of shoppers. 'Get an elf for Jim.' Where the heck had _that_ totally weird and idiotic thought —

Oh. He looked back down the sidewalk. Christmas shop, right, with Santas and ornaments and elves in the window. Jim's recent reaction to elves, right: Vee's elf-laden wreath certainly _had_ seemed to inspire him, not to mention hearing about Blair's involuntary elfitude at the Montgomery Heights 'Meet Santa' torture session.

Not that he really thought Jim was turned on by Christmas elves; Jim just got inspired easily. At least he seemed to get inspired easily by _Blair,_ which was something that probably wasn't ever going to stop being — and feeling — seriously amazing. But elf-lust or lack thereof aside, Saturnalia — and its tradition of gag gifts — ran through Friday, and even though Blair wouldn't get to the cabin until Saturday, the elf would only be a day late. He could see Jim's sardonically raised eyebrow now when he handed it over, see him shaking his head sadly while trying to pretend he wasn't even tempted to grin, see the look in his eyes heat up as he put two and two together —

— could feel the way Jim would crowd him up against the cabin wall. Could hear him murmuring, "Elves, Chief? I'm beginning to think you have a thing about elves…" just before he —

Whoa. So not the time and place. 

Blair sucked in some helpfully chilly — if only marginally distracting — air and gave in. Time to go buy Jim an elf.


End file.
